Being Called Weak And Doing Something About It
by Azura Songstress
Summary: Being told she's getting in the way, Amy looks for help. But where? RxR
1. Replacement and A Favour

"Amy, I'm sorry but you can't come with us anymore" Sonic said as he sat Amy down.

"What? But...why?" Amy asked.

"We feel that you only get in the way" Sonic answered.

"But now you'll be one down" Amy said.

"Don't worry. Sally said that she would take your place" Sonic said, smiling to himself. Amy felt her heart clench.

'They replaced me?'

"Think of it this way. You're helping us by not helping us" Sonic said as he walked out. Amy sat in her room, alone.

"They think I'm weak..." Amy murmured. Her eyes narrowed. She picked up her phone and called Rouge.

Ring. Ring.

Ring. Ri-

"Hello?" Rouge answered.

"Rouge, it's Amy" Amy said seriously.

"What wrong hun? You're not your usual cheery self" Rouge asked.

"I need a favor" Amy said, getting straight to the point.

"What is it?"

"I need you to help me get into GUN" Amy said.


	2. Pulling Out The Favours

"As in infiltrate it? Amy, you're nuts!" Rouge yelled on the end.

"No, not as in to infiltrate it but to join" Amy said. Rouge was silent for a second.

"You want to join GUN?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah. Is there any way I can?" Amy asked.

"I could go and ask since the Leader owes me anyway. They will take a look at your DNA, background and everything. Then, if they deem you fit for the job, they will take you in but they will put you through rigorous training to prepare you. When you have trained, you will be sent out on missions which is mostly assassinations" Rouge said. Amy bit her lip but she was determined to show them that she wasn't weak.

"I'm in" Amy said. Rouge sighed.

"Alright. I'll give you a call tomorrow to inform you of what he says" Rouge said.

"Thanks" Amy said then hung up. Rouge sighed before she put her phone away.

"Who was that?" Knuckles asked. Rouge stared into space.

"Amy" She murmured.

"Amy wants to join GUN?" Knuckles yelled. Rouge nodded slowly before standing.

"I'm going to go to GUN and ask if she can" Rouge said before she walked out of the house and then flew towards GUN HQ.

* * *

"Rouge?" Rouge had just entered the base and was already recognised. She turned and saw a pitch black hedgehog with red streaks.

"Oh hi Shadow" Rouge said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm here to see the leader about someone new joining" Rouge said. Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Your echidna mate doesn't trust you on your own or with me?" Shadow asked.

"It's not him" She said before she continued towards the Leader's office, Shadow following. She knocked.

"Come in" Rouge walked in and her eyes immediately found the human Leader at the bookshelf, reading through a book for something.

"Leon, I need a favour" Rouge said. "Think of it as payback for saving your life" Rouge said. Leon turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"You're already cashing it in? It must be pretty big" Leon said.

"A friend of mine wishes to join GUN" Rouge said. Leon caught on and nodded.

"Is that so?" Rouge nodded.

"What's her name?" Leon asked.

"Amy Rose" Shadow's head snapped towards her.

"No" Shadow hissed.

"What?" Rouge and Leon looked at him.

"Faker's little girlfriend is not going to be joining us" Shadow yelled before storming out. Rouge turned to Leon.

"I think he likes her" They both said before they started laughing.

"Alright, bring her in. We'll check her out and if she's good, we'll start the two year long training" Rouge nodded and left.


	3. Running Tests

The next day...

_Ring. Ring._

_Ri-_

"Hello?" Amy answered.

"Hey hun, how are you?" Rouge asked.

"Fine. Did you talk to them?" Amy asked.

"Yeah and they said to take you in" Rouge said. Amy nodded.

"Alright. I need to know about the training" Amy said.

"I can't tell you what they'll do. It differs from whether you're human or Mobian and what kind of animal you are" Amy nodded again.

"How long does it go for?" Amy asked.

"You will be in isolation for 2 years where you will be going through killer training. This training is designed to test your ability to endure. It can kill you if you're not careful so give it your all" Amy nodded.

"Thanks Rouge. I'll head over to your place and we'll head off together" Amy said.

"Yep, okay" Rouge said and they hung up.

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Rouge answered the door and walked out with Amy. She grabbed her arms and flew off.

* * *

Rouge got to the HQ and walked in with Amy who looked around the place, storing it in her memory for later use. Rouge stopped and Amy managed to stop before she ran into her. Amy looked around Rouge to see Shadow. He stood in front of her, arms crossed. Amy couldn't help herself as she looked him up and down. He looked really hot.

"Hi Shadow" Amy said softly as she moved to stand next to Rouge. Shadow stiffly nodded to her. Rouge glared at him.

"Come on Amy. We need to go see Leon" Rouge said as she grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her towards Leon's office, Shadow following again. They walked and Leon looked at them.

"Ah, you must be Amy Rose" Leon said from behind his desk. Amy nodded. "We'll start the tests now" He said. A few men walked in. Amy looked at them curiously. When one held up a needle, Amy's eyes widened.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Don't worry sweetie, this won't hurt a bit" Her mom said as she held up a needle._

_"M-mommy, I'm scared" The 5 year old hedgehog whimpered._

_"Don't worry baby. Mommy's here" She said before she injected the strange agent. It felt as if she injected lava into her veins and Amy screamed._

_END FLASHBACK_

Amy collapsed to the ground, Rouge falling with her.

"Amy, are you alright?" Rouge asked.

"I don't...know. I think I just found out something about my past" Amy said weakly.

"Your past?" Leon asked.

"I can't remember anything before I was 8" Amy admitted. "I'm missing the first 8 years of my life"

"So seeing the needle unlocked some of your memory?" Rouge asked. Amy nodded, shaking a bit.

"My mother...she had me strapped down on a table and injected me with something that felt like lava" Amy said.

"Well, this is empty. I'm going to take some of your blood" the man with the needle said. Amy nodded, shaking.

"Hey Amy, remember that time we threw a surprise party for you and you got such a fright, you started attacking everything?" Rouge asked. Amy blushed and the two spoke about the past event, reliving it.

Before they knew it, the blood was taken. They had a look at her DNA. What they saw shocked them all. Her DNA structure had been altered.

"I'm confused" Amy said slowly. "I know that that is not what my DNA should look like. What's wrong with me?" Amy asked. Leon started talking to the scientists/doctors.

"With this new found information we have accepted you. Are you sure you wish to join GUN?" Leon asked. Amy nodded and he nodded in return. He nodded to the men and one of them went to grab her when Rouge slapped it away and she stood in the way.

"What are you doing?" Rouge asked, glaring at the men.

"Rouge, we will need to take Amy to the testing lab"

"But you never do that" Rouge said.

"We need to find out if her DNA is stable or not" Leon said.

"Rouge?" Amy asked, scared.

"It's alright hun. I won't let these men hurt you" Rouge hissed. "I am questioning your intentions because Amy would go with you without you having to manhandle her" Rouge said. "I'm coming"

"I'm sorry Rouge but where we're going, you are not authorized to go" Leon said sadly. Rouge hissed before turning sharply to Shadow.

"Then you go with her. She will want someone she's familiar with" Rouge said.

"No" Shadow said. Amy was shaking as she looked at all the men.

"Rouge, I'm scared" Amy whimpered.

"It's okay sweetie. I won't let them hurt you" Rouge said. She turned back to Shadow.

"Please, when you were being developed, you were scared too. Imagine what it's like for her when she's not the Ultimate Life form" Rouge said. Shadows' eyes darted from the bat to the shaking hedgehog.

"Fine" He said. Rouge took a step from Amy who looked at her, terrified. She kissed her forehead.

"Amy, where you're going, I'm not allowed to follow" She said. Amy whimpered and latched onto Rouge's arm. "But, Shadow will be with you. I know you might not know him as well as you know me but it gives you at least a familiar face" She said. Amy slowly nodded, swallowing. "Don't worry Amy. Shadow will protect you" Rouge said. Amy bit her lip. As much as she hated being protected, she found she felt unbelievably safe. Who could hurt her when the Ultimate Life form was with her? She managed a weak smile and let go of Rouge. She moved to Shadow and stood behind him.

"Alright then, let's go" Leon said. They started walking but Amy stayed back. Shadow turned and grabbed her hand gently and gave her a small tug. She nodded and followed after him. Shadow didn't even realise he was still holding her hand.

They came to a room with large tubes. There were other humans and mobians in them with scientists looking at their nature. Amy was taken to a tube and was placed inside it. She peered out of the transparent tube, looking at them.

"Amy, we're going to give you an agent that will put you under for awhile for us to run our tests on you. If you like, we could have Shadow give it to you" Leon said. Amy nodded. Shadow was given the needle and he entered the tube with her. He placed it in her arm and injected her slowly. Amy smiled at him when he looked up at her. He quickly looked back down and Amy turned her head away shyly.

"Shadow has a crush" Leon said to himself. No one but him heard it. Shadow then moved out of the tube.

"Amy, the tube is now going to fill with a thick liquid, much like water but thicker. You will have to remove any form of clothing you have. We will have the tube turn non-transparent for you to change. When you're unconscious and the tube is filled with the liquid, we will open it up again" Leon said. Amy blushed but nodded.

The tube then turned non-transparent and she began to undress. She took her shoes off as well as her headband, dress and gloves but she kept the gold rings on. She didn't know how to take them off. She soon began to feel sleepy. The tube closed and the liquid started coming in. An air mask appeared above her head. She placed it on before the agent kicked in and she collapsed to the floor of the tube. She curled up into a ball. By the time the liquid came up to her chest, she was out.


	4. Saying Goodbye

"Tube filled" A woman's voice spoke from the computer. "Transparing tube" The tube became see-through again and there was Amy, in a ball. Her legs were brought up to her chest and her head was laying on them. Her hair moved around slowly in the thick water. Bubbles would come from the air mask when she exhaled.

Leon looked at Shadow to see him staring up at her and smiled to himself. Maybe Amy held Shadow's heart for now.

"Downloading data" the computer spoke.

"This shouldn't be long" Leon said. A few minutes later, it spoke again.

"Name?" It asked. Leon typed in her name.

"Name: Amy Rose

Species: Mobian

Sex: Female

Animal: Error"

"Error?" Leon asked. "Data collected" Leon ordered the computer.

"Subject Amy Rose has multiple animal DNA" The computer said. "Traces of hedgehog, wolf, dog, cat, panther, bat, raven and snake DNA was found"

"DNA status?" Leon asked.

"Altered. Naturally, impossible. Man-made" It said.

"Data continuation" Leon said.

"Animal:...Hedgehog with wolf, dog, cat, panther, bat, raven and snake altered into DNA" The computer said.

"Health: Perfect

Heartbeat: Stable

Energy: Error"

"Error?"

"Energy blockage" the computer said.

"A blockage?" Leon asked. He looked back up to Amy and saw the gold rings. "Shadow, what are your energy suppressant rings made of?" Leon asked. Shadow looked at him, confused.

"The Chaos Emeralds are full of power. Every now and then, they will produce a source of release in the shape of a gold ring. They suppress Chaos energy but can also enhance it" Shadow said. He turned back to Amy.

"Perhaps there's more to her then we thought. Even her" Leon said.

* * *

A few days later...

"Tube, draining" The computer said. The liquid began to drain and Amy lay on the ground. The tube turned non-transparent and a few female workers came to her when her eyes fluttered open and began to dress her.

"How are you feeling?" One of the women asked.

"A little light headed" Amy answered weakly.

"That tends to happen to some of the others put through testing" she said. They brought her down to Leon.

"Amy my dear, you, are one of a kind" He said.

"One of...a kind?" Amy asked. Leon nodded.

"You have multiple animal DNA mixed with yours to enhance your abilities" Leon said.

"Really? Like what?"

"You have a cat's sense of night vision. Dog's sense of smell. Snakes sense of taste. Bats sense of hearing. A birds ability to fly and your own hedgehog ability has been enhanced to sensitive touch. You just need to train them. Also, your gold rings are keeping most of your strength locked up. All you need to do is unlock them but only when you're in training" Amy nodded slowly.

"Your training will begin immediately. You may say hello to Rouge and call some of your friends since you will not see the outside world for 2 years" Amy nodded and she was led back to Rouge.

"Amy! Thank god you're alright!" She said and hugged her. Amy hugged her back.

"Hi Rouge. Look, I was told my training started immediately. Could I borrow your phone? I have a few calls to make" Rouge nodded and handed her, her phone. She first dialled Creams' number.

"Hello?" Cream's soft voice answered.

"Hey Cream, it's Amy." Amy said.

"Oh hi Amy! How are you? Are you okay?" Cream asked.

"I'm fine. Look, I just wanted to say goodbye. I have something big on that will take me 2 years to complete. I don't know what will happen and I just wanted to make sure I said goodbye first so goodbye" Amy said.

"You're scaring me Amy. What's going on?" Cream asked.

"You will find out one day but right now, I have a few more calls to make. I love you Cream" Amy said.

"I love you too Amy" Cream sobbed. Amy hung up then dialled again.

"Hello" came Tails boyish voice.

"Hey Tails it's Amy. Before you ask, I'm good. It's nice to talk to you again but I have something to tell you. I am working for GUN now and I will be going through 2 years of training where I will be isolated from the outside world. There is a possibility that I will die during this training but I'm not scared. I just wanted to say I love you and to comfort Cream. She'll need you. Only you, Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow know about me being in GUN so let's try and keep it that way. Hope to see you in 2 years" Amy said before she hung up. She made a similar call to Knuckles. She also called Blaze and Silver, telling them about being gone for 2 years. Finally, she gave Rouge her phone back. Rouge smiled sadly.

"Don't worry Rouge. I'll live" Amy said. Rouge hugged her.

"You better honey or I will die then come and kick your ass in heaven" Rouge said and they both laughed softly. They pulled away.

"Don't worry about me. When I'm finished, I'll be strong and not weak" Amy said.

"Who ever said you were weak?" Rouge asked.

"Sonic basically. He also told me I couldn't go with them anymore because I only get in the way. Now, I'm going to show him he's wrong" Amy said determinedly.

"It's time Amy" Leon said. Amy looked at him.

"In GUN, call me Rose" Amy said before following him.

"Good luck Amy! And don't give up" Rouge called. Amy nodded.

"Never" Amy murmured to herself. She walked followed Leon to the isolation block.


	5. First Mission, First Kiss

2 years later...

Amy growled as she threw herself at one of the mechanical targets. They were programmed to push her passed her limits and push they have. She had yet to beat it. Amy ducked as the machine threw a punch at her. She spun around on her hands before bringing her leg down. The machine grabbed her leg and threw her into a wall. Amy's eyes turned gold and slitted as she gave into her panther instincts. She pounced on the machine and clawed at it's head. She flipped back and landed in a crouch. She slowly stood, still in a defensive stance. Her eyes then turned silver as she gave into her wolf part. She charged and head butted the machine into the wall. She sunk her enlarged canines into the curve of its' neck before ripping the chunk of metal out and spitting it away before she continued to tear the machine to shreds. Her eyes turned forest green before she back flipped away with a smirk on her face. Her long pink har flowing around her, down to the back of her knees. Her bang was not as long but it was pointed, more wild then the rest. Her hair had darkened, becoming more of a purple pink but still distinctly pink. Her eyes darkened to forest green but seemed to glow. Her eyes were sharper and eyelashes longer. Her ears were more pointed and her tail longer. She now wore a shorter red dress that had a sharp edge to it and had gold designs on it. She wore skinny heeled, knee length high heel boots. She still had her gold rings that she now knew were power restraints. She also had a red choker with a gold ring on it. She no longer wore gloves and that was about it.

"Well done Rose. You have now completed your training" Leon said. Amy nodded and left the training room. She walked passed other training rooms before she got to the large, thick metal wall that separates them from the rest of the GUN HQ. It opened and Amy took in the fresh air. not quite fresh but better then in there. Amy walked out, her eyes taking in everything and comparing it to what she remembered. She took confident strides. A lot of the officers stopped to watch her. She headed towards Leon when she saw a pregnant Rouge wattling down a corridor.

"Rouge?" Amy asked. Rouge turned and froze a bit.

"Amy?" Rouge asked. "Amy, oh my god!" Rouge yelled and made to run before she tripped over a cord and began to fall. She let out a scream but she never hit the ground. Amy had appeared next to her and caught her. Rouge's eyes were wide as she tried to get over the fact that she almost killed her child.

"Rouge, calm down. You're alright" Amy said. Rouge looked up and nodded.

"I'm sorry. I was just so excited to see you that I-"

"Shh" Amy hushed. "It's alright. It's in the past. Now then, how about we continue this over at the Strawberry Cafe? I need to go talk to Leon then I'll catch up with you, okay?" Amy asked. Rouge nodded and Amy helped her stand. "Take it easy, alright?" Amy said. Rouge nodded. Amy smiled at her before she continued walking to Leon's. As she walked in, she saw Shadow was in there also. Shadow turned and he stiffened. Amy felt desire flood her veins.

'I want Shadow? Really?' Amy asked herself.

"Rose, from now on, you will be partnered up with Shadow. Rouge has resigned for a few years to have and raise her child. Besides, everyone I've ever assigned to be Shadow's partner can't handle his line of work and have been killed. I know you are quite possibly the only one who can keep up with him" Leon said.

"But-" Shadow started.

"But nothing. This is the end of this discussion. You two are partners so learn to live with it Shadow" Leon said. Amy felt a pang of hurt in her heart. Shadow doesn't like her enough to want to be partners?

"Is that all?" Amy asked coldly, guardedly. Leon nodded before Amy spun around and exited the building.

* * *

"I don't know Amy. I think he likes you" Rouge said.

"I don't think so. He seemed more that he couldn't stand me" Amy said.

"Look, don't worry about him. He'll come around" Rouge said. Amy nodded. They had been talking about the latest happenings.

"So Tails and Cream got together?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. I was surprised Tails had the guts to ask her out. It was a few days after your training started" Rouge said.

"So I guess my disappearance was a good thing then, huh?" Amy asked. Rouge glared at Amy.

"Don't say stuff like that Amy. You know that's not true" Rouge said. Just then, Amy's cell went off. She answered it.

"Rose, I have an assignment for you and Shadow. Come to GUN HQ for debriefing" Leon said.

"Alright. I'm on my way" Amy said and hung up. She looked up at Rouge. "I have an assignment and need to go. I'll see you around" Amy said. Rouge nodded and Amy ran off, sticking to the shadows.

* * *

"Your mission is to assassinate Troy Smith and his business associate, Alex Neil. They are meeting at Guilty Pleasures. Rose, you will be required to seduce them. Obviously, this is a seduction mission" Amy nodded slowly. "The owner of the club is a friend and he will let you be one of the dancers to make your job easier. They are known rapists so you will be doing the world a favour" Amy nodded again.

"Alright, you two are dismissed" Leon said and Amy and Shadow left the office and headed over to Guilty Pleasures.

"You must be the lovely Rose and the dangerous Shadow" the owner said. Amy nodded. He looked her up and down and Amy fiddled due to her feeling uncomfortable. Shadow, unknowingly, stepped in between them, blocking her from his greedy eyes.

"You're perfect Rose. Go backstage and the dancers will prepare you" The man said before he turned to Shadow. "Also, you will go undercover as a bouncer. Come to my office where I will get you your outfit" The man said and headed towards his office. Shadow turned to follow but Amy grabbed his arm. Shadow paused and looked at her.

"What?" Shadow asked. Amy looked down.

"I need a favour" Amy said. "This is my first mission, seduction no less and what's worse is I've never had my first kiss. I don't want my first kiss to be because of a mission so basically," Amy took a step forward and pressed her lips to Shadow's. His eyes widened and he was too surprised to move. Amy pulled back and gave him a shy smile. "I wanted to give my first kiss away. I'm glad it was with you instead of some stranger" Amy said before she turned and ran backstage.


End file.
